Harsh Infatuation
by sblomie
Summary: Gryffindor know it all and the Slytherin Prince are Head boy and girl. Find out what happens when Hermione develops from book worm to woman and Draco thinks he is safe from his father.
1. one last insult

Hi peeps my names Hollie and this is my first story up here and my first harry Potter fanfic..so i hope you enjoy, tell me what you think!!

_Disclaimer_: All characters are owned by Jk Rowling...don't sue me...please bats eyelids (not that you'd get much if you did!!)

Chapter 1  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione passed through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and walked onto the familiar platform. The red gleaming body of the Hogwarts Express waited patiently in the station while the students clambered into the carriages desperately trying to find an unoccupied compartment.  
  
"We'd better hurry if we want a compartment to ourselves!" Hermione called to them as she dragged her trunk towards the nearest carriage.  
  
"Bossy as ever!" Ron muttered giving Harry a wink and following after her. Harry grinned, took a deep breath and prepared himself for another journey without his two best friends. He climbed into the carriage after Ron and fought his way through the excited mass of students, looking for the flaming red hair of his best friend. When Harry finally got to the compartment, Ginny had joined them and was helping Ron with the trunks. Hermione was making sure her prefect badge was straight on her robes.  
  
"Bit keen aren't you, changing into your robes already?"  
  
"Nah, mate we have to wear them to the prefect carriage now! Set an example for the new prefects" Ron answered as he changed into his own robes, not taking nearly so much care of his own red and gold prefect badge.  
  
"I hate being a prefect. "Ron murmured sitting down opposite Harry who had slumped next to the window. "I'd much rather spend the journey in here with you."  
  
"Me too." Hermione agreed, smiling sympathetically at Harry, revealing her newly reduced teeth.  
  
"Honestly mate." Ron repeated, seeing Harry's feeble attempt at a smile, "You beat half an hour with Malfoy any time. Plus this could be my last journey in that carriage, as it's unlikely I'll become head boy."  
  
This made Harry smile, at least he wasn't stuck with Malfoy, maybe the journey wouldn't be that bad after all. No sooner had he thought this, than there was a knock at the window. Startled they all turned to see Luna waving manically at them, her eyes wide with excitement at seeing her friends. '  
  
"Great" Harry whispered, making everyone but Ginny giggle.  
  
"She really isn't that bad really, you shouldn't be so mean." The others looked at her sceptically but said nothing. "And anyway, she helped us loads in the Ministry of Magic last year." Ginny pointed out, making the others feel incredibly guilty. If it hadn't been for Luna, Ginny, Ron or Hermione probably wouldn't have survived their last encounter with Voldermort. Luna entered the compartment, her nose buried in the latest issue of the Quibbler, and completely ignoring the people that a moment ago she had been so excited to see.  
  
"Hi Luna." Ginny said as she watched Luna sit herself in one of the remaining spaces.  
  
Luna looked up briefly, her wide eyes glazed with disinterest, "Hello." Her voice was distant and after looking briefly around the room, returned to the article she was reading titled ' Can Gnomes be trained to tidy our gardens?'  
  
Hermione and Ron gave Harry a sympathetic look and began to leave for the Prefect carriage.  
  
"See you later mate." Ron grumbled, unwilling to leave Harry.  
  
"Yeah, later." Harry answered just as melancholy.  
  
Hermione and Ron left the compartment and began to push their way through the hordes of students and the masses of trunks blocking the narrow corridors of the train.  
  
"God, Midgets!" Ron complained as he struggled to get through a particularly big group of nervous looking first years.  
  
"RON, I told you last year they can't help being small, and you shouldn't talk about them like that you're..."  
  
"A prefect, I know." He interrupted.  
  
"And don't roll your eyes at me either."  
  
Ron looked at the back of her head, and raised his eyebrow, "How...how did you know?"  
  
"Ron you always roll your eyes."  
  
"I so do not."  
  
"Ahhh are the love birds fighting"  
  
Ron and Hermione whirled round to see Draco Malfoy, his well-known smirk plastered on his now filled out face. Hermione noticed that his platinum blond hair was no longer slicked back magically but hung loosely over his face. He had filled out over the last year, due to qudditch, he was no longer the thin pale-faced boy they had met their first year of Hogwarts. However, Hermione reasoned, he still had the cruel glint to his cold grey eyes and was as much as a dickhead as he had always been, judging from Pansy Parkinson draped over him.  
  
"Leave off Malfoy." Ron said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Touch a nerve Weasley?" Draco retorted in his usual cold drawl.  
  
"Just leave us alone Malfoy." Hermione spat back at him.  
  
"I'd love to Granger but, unfortunately I have to spend the next half an hour with a sorry excuse for a wizard and a filthy mudblood."  
  
Ron's whole body tensed, and his hands balled into fists. He lurched forward towards Malfoy, knocking over a small first year on the way. He pushed Malfoy against the wall and found that it was not as easy as it had once been. Pansies screams drowned the pained noise that escaped Draco as Ron punched him in the stomach. He went to strike again but stopped when he felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Ron please, leave it, he's not worth getting detention over. Let's just go to the carriage and get this over and done with."  
  
Ron dropped Draco and turned to leave with Hermione. His ears were still red in anger but his breathing had gone back to normal.  
  
"Are you alright Drakey Darling?" Pansy cooed into Draco's ear as they made there way to the Prefect carriage,  
  
"Of course I'm alright, it was only Weasley and Granger." He replied shrugging her off his shoulder. Her constant attention, for some reason, was no longer as appealing as it had been in the last 5 years.  
  
Slightly taken aback by Draco's obvious displeasure Pansy turned to insulting Hermione.  
  
"You know, I think that mudblood bitch has tried to reduce the size of her teeth again!"  
  
Draco smirked at the memory of the last time Hermione had tried to reduce the size of her teeth.  
  
"That's better Drakey, your even sexier when you smile." She said as she pushed open the wooden door to the prefect carriage.  
  
The prefect carriage had wooden panels all the way around the walls. There were no windows in the carriage but candles had been charmed to float around the edges of the room, casting their light on the many portraits of Hogwarts prefects; most of which were looking proudly down at the new arrivals and wondering which of the old prefects would be swapping their badge for that of Head boy or girl.  
  
The younger group of prefects sat on a large green sofa that was straining under the weight. A few were looking around at the portraits seeing whom they recognized. There was one in particular that the Gryffindors remembered. It was that of Percy Weasley who was polishing his badge and smiling over at the portrait of Penelope Clearwater. Ron was scowling at the picture, he still had not forgiven Percy for deserting his family and nor was he ever likely to.  
  
When Draco and Pansy finally entered all the Prefects had arrived and Hermione felt it was best to get started.  
  
"I think it's best to tell the instructions to the prefects altogether, that way we can get out of here as quickly as possible." Hermione instructed.  
  
"Yeah and then you can get back to Wonderboy Potter and save him from Loony Luna." Draco whispered loudly, making sure all in the group could hear.  
  
Hermione ignored the comment and carried on "Who would like to speak first...no one volunteering? Fine."  
  
She promptly turned to face the group of new prefects and began her speech.  
  
"Ahem...thank you, I would like to start by congratulating you on becoming prefects. It is a very honorable position and I trust you will respect that."  
  
She paused to let the portraits finish their applause of approval and carried on.  
  
"Thank you. Anyway the first thing I should tell you is that prefects are not allowed to take points from any house."  
  
All eyes turned to Draco, who was well known for abusing the position he gained last year. Draco promptly bowed causing Pansy and the other Slytherin prefects to snigger and for Hermione to roll her eyes in annoyance.  
  
"Also although detentions are allowed to be given, it would be wise to first check with the heads of your house or the Head boy or girl; the positions of which will be announced in the Great Hall tonight. There will be another meeting when the rest of the rules will be explained so at the moment I will just stick to the rules of the journey. Your main duties will be to patrol the corridors and the stop any misbehavior as best you can. If there are any problems seek out one of us and we will come and help. We'll split into groups quickly so you can get acquainted with them and receive their input and then we can leave and get back to our friends which I'm sure would be better than being in here." She smiled warmly and allowed the others to separate off.  
  
"Hi Colin." Ron said as he sat next to the Gryffindor prefects.  
  
"Hi Ron, where's Harry? I can't believe he wasn't made a prefect last year I mean he is excellent. Brilliant Qudditch player too! "Colin rambled and then added, "Your not bad either mind you!"  
  
"Thanks, I think." Ron said frowning slightly.  
  
Hermione giggled and turned to the girl next to her and held out her hand. "Hermione Granger."  
  
"Oriana Spinnet, Alicia's sister." She said with a smile.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"I'll tell you the rules this time, to save the lecture." Ron grinned " Basically you'll only get problems from Slytherin students and most likely the prefects so just bash their heads in and you'll be fine!"  
  
"Ron." Hermione gasped shocked.  
  
"I was only kidding Hermione. Just come and find us if you run into any trouble, I'll bash their heads in for you...ok, ok Hermione, just come and find us and we'll help. That's about it really. You can go."  
  
Colin and Oriana nodded and looked around the room once more and left. Hermione and Ron stood up and went over to talk to Justin Finch-Flechtley and Hannah Abbott who had also finished instructing their prefects.  
  
"What are yours called?" Ron asked the couple after the other Hufflepuff prefects had left.  
  
"Eleanor Branstone and Owen Couldwell. Both good students they should be..."  
  
Justin was interrupted by a loud outburst from the four Slytherin prefects who were situated next to the fireplace.  
  
"Wonder what they're laughing at?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Probably the best ways to get the other houses into trouble or the best ways to kill a... well you know what I mean." Ron voiced.  
  
When Pansy realized the attention that she now had she began to talk in a loud whisper, allowing everyone to hear what she was saying.  
  
"I bet she thought the teeth being shorter would improve her looks, but I mean, there's not really much chance improving her when she has hair like a Niffler."  
  
Again the Slytherins burst into fits of laughter. When Pansy had recovered from her witty comment she carried on.  
  
"Who does she think she is anyway...giving instructions to us, the filthy mudblood."  
  
The Slytherins sniggered but not nearly as long or hard as before, but when they saw that their comments had affected Hermione in the way they wanted they fell into another fit of hysterics, Pansy and Morag Mcdougal had to hold their stomachs in an effort to stop them splitting.  
  
Hermione had run out of the carriage, holding back the tears and had swiftly been followed by Ron, Justin and Hannah. The Slytherins and the Ravenclaws were left alone in the carriage. The Ravenclaws looked around for a second and then deciding that they didn't want to be with the Slytherins for longer then they needed said their goodbyes and left.  
  
"Well anyone would think we smell." Draco said as he stood up from his armchair. "I'll catch up with you later, I've got to go find Crabbe and Goyle"  
  
"Don't you want me to come with you Drakey?" Pansy asked as he reached the door.  
  
"No it's fine Pansy, I'm sure I can find them on my own, I'll cope without your protection." And with that he turned and left.  
  
Ron bolted down the corridor after Hermione, "Herm!"  
  
Hermione ignored him and continued down the corridor, but Ron's long legs meant he was much faster then her and easily managed to catch up with her.  
  
"Hermione" He said softly, as he grabbed his arms.  
  
"What." She snapped as she whirled round.  
  
"Hermione their jerks, and that's great coming from pug-faced Pansy."  
  
Hermione giggled slightly, though tears were still flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"You're more then looks anyway, you have brains and you're brave." He added and gave her a shy hug.  
  
"Thanks Ron!"  
  
Ron smiled down at her and they turned and carried on walking towards the compartment.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron asked as they reached the room but Hermione had kept walking.  
  
"I'm off to find Lavender and Parvarti. I'll be back soon."  
  
She smiled briefly and then disappeared in the crowd of students milling around the snack trolley.


	2. A Change

**Well hello, only two people reviewed my last chapter... I hope it's not coz its crap?? Anyway here is my second chapter... I'm sorry it took so long but I am suffering from exam stress and ...well exams really!!! Well I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think!! Even if its bad coz all response is good...right!! I'm sorry happy...seeing Harry Potter on Monday ahhhhhhh**  
  
**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Jk Rowling, however the plot is mine so don't sue. ( not that you would get much if you did...I own the great fortune of 50p and a piece of string.)**  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermione stopped momentarily outside the compartment, her hand raised ready to knock on the glass. She watched the two girls flicking through the new edition of 'Witch weekly' pausing and giggling when they found an article of interest. She smiled unconsciously; she really had missed them this summer. More than any other time, they had been the only ones who had understood how she felt about Harry and Ron.  
  
She had, had a confusing time last year. One moment Harry had been floating around her head and she couldn't get enough of his emerald eyes and raven hair. Next week Harry was not the object of her affection but Ron. She adored his sense of humour, and the way he made her feel special. She'd told Lavender and Parvati one night about the problem.  
  
_"What's wrong Hermione?" Lavender asked as Hermione let out another frustrated sigh.  
_  
_"Nothing."  
_  
_By the look on Lavenders face Hermione knew she didn't buy it.  
  
"Ok...well, it's complicated."  
  
"It's Harry and Ron isn't it." Parvati interrupted Hermione before she had a chance to tell them.  
  
"What...what about them?" she said trying to keep nonchalant.  
  
"Come on Hermione, its so obvious, you like them." Lavender informed her.  
  
"Ok I do...but not both at once...its so confusing. I like Harry one minute, Ron the next."  
  
Lavender and Parvati nodded sympathetically, and so the talk began. By one that morning all three had decided that, in truth, if you put Ron in Harry's body, you'd have the perfect person._  
  
Hermione broke out her reverie when Lavender waved, a huge smile plastered on her face. Hermione smiled back and pushed open the compartment door.  
  
"Hi guys," she said as she sat down on the seat opposite the two girls. Flashing them a huge grin and peering at the magazine Parvati was still holding.  
  
"Oh my God!! Your teeth!" Lavender screamed.  
  
Hermione's hand shot straight to her mouth trying to feel what was wrong with them. ' Oh no not again' she thought panicking.  
  
"No, no calm down, I just meant they look really nice." Lavender giggled, bringing Hermione into an apologetic and reassuring hug.  
  
"Oh" Hermione said sheepishly, her cheeks gaining colour rapidly.  
  
The girls smiled at her and told her to sit down.  
  
"Thanks...umm well I was just wondering if you could maybe, do something with my hair?"  
  
The girls squealed excitedly and hugged each other in glee. They had been itching to get their wands on Hermione's trademark bushy hair; it had more or less been their ambition to tame it.  
  
They had always pestered Hermione to let them try to tame her wild hair; but before she had always thought it stupid, she wanted to concentrate at school, get her owls and newts and anyway, she reasoned, what did looks have to do with exams. But something had changed in Hermione over the holidays she was more conscious about the way she looked. She was fed up with being ignored by her best friends, just seen as one of the boys, she wanted and needed a change. Anyway Lavender and Parvati were very pretty and were well known for their skills in makeovers on other students and themselves. Their most famous make over was that of a Hufflepuff student, Eloise Midgeon who after accidentally removed her nose in fourth year turned to the two girls and they managed to sort out her acne without any loss of facial features! Hermione noticed that yet again they had changed their own appearance. Lavender now had long, straight, tan coloured hair that fell over her deep brown eyes. Parvati had half cast skin and brilliant green eyes, similar to Harry's. Her hair that was usually in loose ringlets was today straight and sleek.  
  
"Of course we will!" Parvati said closing the magazine and moving so she was directly opposite Hermione.  
  
"What do you think you'll do?" Hermione asked, placing her in her lap and fiddling nervously with her fingers. Having a wand pointed at her face, wasn't the most comfortable of experiences.  
  
"It'll be a surprise!" Lavender said giving Parvati a quick smile and picking up her wand. Hermione drew a deep breath and chewed her lip.  
  
"Relax 'Mione" Parvati said as she too picked up her wand and pointed it at Hermione.  
  
An hour later Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna all looked up as they heard the door to their compartment open. They had been wondering where Hermione had got to but their questions were answered when a girl with long, straight, chestnut hair walked into the room, smiling broadly. Hermione's hair was twice as long as it had been it now reached the small of her back. Lavender and Parvati had cut it to frame her face, and had magically enhanced her natural highlights. She sat down in between Harry and Ron and reached for the book above her head, 'Hogwarts a History.'  
  
"Hermione! You look... you look..." Ron stammered his mouth hanging open, staring at disbelief that his best friend could look that good. At this thought his ears and cheeks began to rapidly gain a rather pink tinge.  
  
"Amazing!" Harry finished and smiling at Hermione. He'd always known she was pretty, but she was still Hermione Granger, cleverest witch in Hogwarts and one of his best friends.  
  
Ginny grinned at Hermione; she of course knew about Hermiones' little problem, she didn't need Hermione to tell her. "It's gorgeous, your hair, its so long!" she exclaimed, smirking as she watched her brother squirm uncomfortably.  
  
"Thank-you." Hermione said blushing a deep crimson and burying herself further into the book. This was the reaction she had been hoping for but she expected it would take a while to get used to.  
  
Outside the weather was getting dark and the scenery was getting more mountainous a good sign that soon they would be arriving at Hogwarts for their 7th year. Hermione sighed and looked at her watch, "We're gonna have to go Ron." She said closing the book and putting it in her case.  
  
Ron sighed and put down his box of every flavour beans he was riffling through.  
  
"See you in the Great Hall mate."  
  
"Yep, save you a seat." Harry answered.  
  
As Hermione walked into the entrance hall of the castle, reality seemed to sink in that she may soon become Head girl. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought, and her stomach twisted with nerves.  
  
It seemed Ron too was having similar thoughts, but judging by his colour and sullen look he was not so keen on the idea of Head boy. Fred and George had obviously been giving him grief again this summer, although they seemed to be much more sensible (if you call running a joke shop sensible?) in Hermiones opinion, now that they had started there own business. She couldn't deny that they were very good at what they did.  
  
She grabbed Ron's' hand and squeezed it reassuringly, causing Ron to go from a shade of pale green to a bright crimson.  
  
"Lets go in." Hermione suggested, ignoring the ogling stares of the male students.  
  
Ron nodded and they both entered the hall, immediately looking for Harry and Ginny and a place to sit at the long Gryffindor table. Several heads turned to see who the girl with 'Weasley qudditch captain' was.  
  
To every ones surprise, especially Ron's, he, Ron Weasley, not Harry Potter, was made qudditch captain last year. He didn't like to admit it but being centre of attention for once in his life had been great. It had been an even better reward when Fred and George, who had been so impressed with 'little ronnykins' that they had bought him the best racing broom money could by, a firebolt!  
  
Hermione waved frantically as she spotted Harry and let go of Ron's hand, much to the relief of Ron. He could handle being stared at during qudditch and in the corridors by a few people but the whole school was too much to handle.  
  
After the sorting Dumbledore stood up from his seat at the staff table and raised his hand causing the echoing laugher and babble of voices to stop immediately.  
  
"Welcome, welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts. Now we are all sorted," He paused smiling down at the new students, "I think we should sing the Hogwarts song...it has been a few years since this wonderful song has reached my ears and I would very much like to hear it again. So on the count of three, 3"  
  
At that the whole school began to sing loudly, in an assortment of melodies the Hogwarts theme. Hermione chose to sing it in something similar to the national anthem.  
  
"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts  
  
Teach us something please  
  
Whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees  
  
Our heads could do with filling with some interesting stuff  
  
For now they're bare and full of air  
  
Dead flies and bits of fluff  
  
So teach us things worth knowing  
  
Bring back what we've forgot  
  
Just do your best we'll do the rest and learn until our brains all rot"  
  
Eventually the singing stopped, and Dumbledore clapped enthusiastically,  
  
"Marvellous, marvellous. Well I will give announcements after the feast, because quite frankly I'm famished."  
  
He stared down at the students over his half moon glasses and clapped his hands causing the usual piles of food to appear on the gold plates on the four house tables.  
  
"Who do you think will be head boy and girl this year?" Harry asked as he reached past Nearly Headless Nick to reach some particularly nice looking Yorkshire puddings.  
  
"Well I would hope our young Miss Granger here." Nick answered as he watched Harry hungrily, who was now piling pork chops onto his plate. Hermione blushed at the compliment and looked down at her potatoes as if they were the most interesting things in the world.  
  
"What about me?" Ron asked slightly offended.  
  
"Yes well, ahem, I just think it is unlikely to be two students from Gryffindor. Although that would certainly show the Bloody Baron that Gryffindor are better." Nick said smirking.  
  
Ron still looked hurt but decided that the food was too good to be ignored.  
  
"It'll probably be Malfoy anyway." Ron spat, after gulping down a large glass of Pumpkin juice.  
  
"I don't know Ron, I think you have a good chance." Hermione said. 'Its probably true though' Hermione thought, ' Malfoy has connections.'  
  
As if Harry read her thoughts he spoke up, "Yeah but Malfoy has good connections, and plus Snape adores him and you've seen how close Snape is too Dumbledore these days."  
  
"Yes but Ron's dad is close to Dumbledore too." Hermione insisted, when she saw the worried look on Ron's face.  
  
Throughout the feast Hermione's food began to look less and less appetising as her nerves began to go into over drive. By the time desert had come and gone Hermione couldn't even look at a profiterole (usually her favourite desert) without feeling sick.  
  
She was thankful when Dumbledore finished his conversation with Professor McGonagall and stood up, getting the attention of the hall.  
  
"Well I think it is time to have some announcements. Firstly Mr Filch would like to remind both first years and the rest of the students that the Forbidden forest is in fact forbidden. He also would like to say that more or less anything from 'Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes' is banned in the school corridors. I personally think that their fake wands are marvellous."  
  
The three friends grinned broadly, at Dumbledore as he winked at them. He had great admiration for Fred and George after they had showed their support to him in their seventh year.  
  
"Ok well, next thing is the new Head boy and girl. It has been a hard choice this year as so many of the prefects have done their jobs so well. However to cut a long story short, avoiding the long meetings, I feel that the two who will receive the badge will greatly deserve this praise. So without further ado I would like, firstly, Miss Granger to stand up and take a bow."  
  
Hermione stood up shyly, blushing at the applause she was receiving, form everyone but the Slytherins who were sitting quietly arms folded. Hermione sat back down and sat tentatively waiting to see who would be sharing a dorm with her. She had a bad feeling that Harry and Ron had been right. She dreaded to think what life would be like sharing a dorm with Malfoy.  
  
"Thank-you and well done Miss Granger. Right, Head boy was a much harder decision, and after considering all the prefects and there achievements we have decided to award this badge to Mr Malfoy."  
  
Three of the four tables sat in a stunned silence, staring wide eyed at Dumbledore. Ron had knocked over his drink in surprise and disgust, he had obviously forgotten their conversation early that evening.  
  
"He's mad." One third year Gryffindor student whispered to the boy next to him, "Malfoy took points off me in my first year for being shorter to him!"  
  
Other conversations began to pop up around the hall, stories about the strangeness of Dumbledores decision. Once the Slytherins cheering had died down and Draco had sat down next to Pansy who was planting kisses all over his face.  
  
"Well done Mr Malfoy, I would like to speak to both you and Miss Granger once the feast is over,"  
  
Dumbledore was interrupted by a small cough from Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Ah, thank you Professor, it seems that the feast is in fact over so if you'd all like to go to bed, and I have one last word of advice for you, Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus! Thank- you"  
  
And with that he sat down, and waited for Draco and Hermione to approach the table. He smiled inwardly to himself, ' This will be an interesting year.' 


	3. Hogwarts a History II

Well hello... i know i have taken ages to update, but it took me a while to get some more inspiration! Well i hope you enjoy this chapter, and i will try and update quicker next time!!! Please review...maybe it will create more inspiration!!

Disclaimer- i own nothing...jk rowling owns it all, thats why she has money and i don't!!!

Chapter 3  
  
Hermione watched as Draco sauntered past the crowd of students up towards the staff table, a huge grin plastered on his smug face.  
  
'Obviously hasn't realised that he will have to share a dorm with a mudblood like me.'  
  
Hermione shook herself mentally; calling herself a mudblood was not a good sign of mental stability. After saying goodnight to Dean and Seamus; who had been flirting ceaselessly since she had arrived in the Great Hall, she too approached the staff table.  
  
Rather than going straight to Dumbledore however Hermione wandered over to Hagrid, who was beaming down at her.  
  
"Well done 'ermione" He said pulling her into a hug across the table. "I know you'd do it. I hoped Ron would get in too but..." He paused, shooting a dark look at Draco who was talking to Snape. "I'm sure Dumbledore has his reasons."  
  
Hermione smiled at Hagrid and silently agreed with him. Dumbledore probably did have some weird and wonderful reason for choosing Malfoy.  
  
As Hermione stood talking to Hagrid her eyes wandered over to Draco, who was no longer talking to Snape, but standing next to the Headmaster, scowling at her and tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
"Sorry Hagrid" She interrupted as he was in mid-flow. He was telling her about how he had just received an owl from Charlie Weasley saying that Norbert had found a mate.  
  
"Oh... Ok 'ermione, good luck." He gave her a wink and then proceeded to tell Professor Flitwick the rest of the story.  
  
"Ah Miss Granger, I was just telling Mister Malfoy about the new additions to your dorm this year. It seems Mister Malfoy had forgotten that the Head boy and Girl share a dorm."  
  
'That explains the scowl' Hermione thought risking a quick glance at Draco.  
  
"I'm sure you remembered though Miss Granger, you seem to be the only person who has read 'Hogwarts a History'. I'm forever reminding students that dark wizards are unable to apperate in or out of the grounds."  
  
Hermione smiled broadly at her Headmaster 'finally someone who understands' she thought.  
  
"Well I'm sure you'd like me to show you to your dorm? It is late after all."  
  
Both students nodded; Draco a little begrudgingly, and followed the Headmaster out of the Great Hall. They continued to follow Dumbledore through the castle, both memorising the route. Every now and then Dumbledore would break the heavy silence, telling them fond memories and strange events that had happened around the castle. Hermione was just thinking that this was probably the longest journey through the school she'd ever been on when Dumbledore stopped facing a large portrait of an old mystic wizard.  
  
"Ah Good evening Professor Endorra."  
  
The wizard smiled broadly at the Headmaster and then at Hermione and Draco.  
  
"New Heads of school?" the painting asked. Hermione looked down to the bottom of the portrait and read the gold plaque, 'Professor Endorra, Divination 1789-1880'.  
  
"Indeed. Tealeaves."  
  
The portrait swung open and revealed the entrance to their dorm.  
  
To Hermione's surprise the room was round, and looked a lot like her familiar Gryffindor common room. There were three doors in the wall, all made of heavy oak. One door had a proud Gryffindor lion, silently roaring and the other had the Slytherin snake, tongue flickering. The other door, Hermione guessed, was their bathroom. (This was pretty obvious as the carving was a mermaid!!) There was a large fire that filled the room with a cosy heat and light. 'I think I could probably put up with Draco for this room' she said to herself as she followed Draco through the portrait hole.  
  
"I'll let you get settled in." Dumbledore said winking at the two students and disappeared behind the closing portrait.  
  
Hermione looked over towards Draco, who was looking around the room, clearly trying to pretend he wasn't impressed with his surroundings. Deciding to leave Draco to look around his part of the dorm she went to her room.  
  
Unconsciously she gasped, her room was beautiful. The walls were red and gold, and one wall bore the Hogwarts crest, this Hermione presumed was the way into the Gryffindor common room. Her bed sat opposite a large window, decorated with heavy maroon drapes. Her bed was a four-poster, with a heavy, white duvet and a red comforter, on which was a printed a gold lion. Hermione looked around and gasped again. Against the wall behind her were four bookshelves, full to the brim of all her favourite books and many she hadn't seen before. She picked one up from the shelve and read the front cover, 'Hogwarts a History II'. Smiling to herself she sat on her bed and opened it to the first page.  
  
Draco watched as Hermione entered her room and smirked to himself. What he had said on the train had obviously had an effect on her, and this pleased him. It meant that he could probably have his way with her and, her little make over had proved that she was not just a bookworm. 'Grangers fit, beats Pansy hands down' he thought.  
  
He looked around the common room one last time and before going to his room, entered into the bathroom. What he saw impressed him, although he would never admit it. The room was spacious, even with the swimming pool sized bath. There were taps around the outside of it, similar to that in the prefect room, however most of these were for water. Only two of them held soap in, one smelled of roses the other of his favourite spices. He decided he needed a bath after a long day so he filled up the tub and stripped down, grabbing a towel from the large pile near the sink. He slid in and he immediately relaxed. He decided to make the most of the size of the pool, and swam a couple of lengths. His hair, which he had decided over the summer not to slick back, now clung to his face, and his face was no longer taught and harsh but relaxed and defiantly more handsome.  
  
He sunk under the water again, letting the soap work at his tired muscles. As he emerged he heard a gasp and turned to see Hermione towel wrapped round her staring at him, her cheeks glowing crimson.  
  
"Calm down Granger, I know I'm gorgeous and all but no need to have an orgasm." He said smirking.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy" Hermione spat, blushing even deeper. She turned to leave when Draco stopped her by talking.  
  
"Nice body...for a mudblood." He said looking her up and down.  
  
"Do you know what Malfoy? I don't have to put up with this, we have to share this common room but I can ignore you." And with that she stormed out, slamming the door, causing the mermaid to shout silently at her.  
  
Draco smirked, pulled himself out of the bath and walked into his room. He smiled, this was more like it. It very much resembled his room back at the manor, it was large, white, green and silver and very clean. Along one wall were bookshelves, full of books. His bed was large and had a green duvet with a silver silk sheet at the end. The wardrobe at the end of the bed was already full of his clothes but he chose to pull on his boxers. He picked a book of the shelf and sat down on his bed. 'Hogwarts a History II' he read and settled down to do a bit of reading before he fell asleep.


	4. Shrunken heads and detention

**Well her is chapter 4.. i am dedicating this to Hannah or Vimy as she wouldn't leave me alone to i updated..so, and i should be updateing more soon as i only have 2 exams left..PARTY!!!!!! Also i would like to say i have a Dom Hat...which for those who this makes no sense..ie everyone except Hannah and Louise, it is a Hat similar to that worn by Dominic Monaghan!!**

**p.s i luv Dougie from Mcfly..just thought i would let you know!!!!!!!**

Disclamer: I own nothing except the plot!!

Chapter 4  
  
Draco rubbed away the remains of sleep from his eyes and blinked as a ray of weak September sun broke through the heavy curtains. As he stretched out he felt something heavy on his chest. Picking it up he saw that it was the book he was reading the night before.  
  
'I really should stop doing this' he said to himself as he folded the corner of the page and placed the heavy book on his bedside table.  
  
As he forced him self out of bed he glanced at the clock and saw that it was 7o'clock. He had a whole hour before breakfast. He grabbed a fitted black t -shirt and a pair of jeans and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the long day ahead.  
  
Hermione woke with a start, she'd been dreaming although now she didn't know what about. She pushed herself out of bed and something heavy landed on her foot.  
  
"Shit!" She cursed, picking up the copy of Hogwarts a History II and putting it on her bedside table. Looking at her alarm clock she saw that it was 7:45. That left her fifteen minutes to get ready for breakfast.  
  
"Shit!" She said as she grabbed a skirt and skinny tee from her wardrobe. Pulling on her skirt as she ran into the bathroom, she grabbed her wand and performed the spell on her hair that Lavender and Parvati had taught her on the train. Her hair transformed form being bushy and tangled, to long and rippling, falling down her back.  
  
She splashed her face with water, and as she looked up from the towel she noticed Draco, standing in front of the mirror. He was wearing a black t- shirt that showed his muscular arms, and a pair of baggy jeans that hung low, revealing his boxers. Hermione shook herself mentally as she realised she was staring at him again. However the attraction left fairly quickly when she realised what he was doing.  
  
Draco was practicing different scowls and expressions in the mirror, one in which was a sexy pout, (or what he thought was!) Hermione snorted, then realising that Draco would probably be really angry that she had seen him, left the room as quickly as possible, picking up her bag and leaving the common room, going down to the Great Hall.  
  
'God I'm sexy' Draco told himself, as he looked at himself in the mirror, he pouted into the mirror, half closing his eyes. As he did so he heard a snort behind him, whirling around he saw Hermione run from the room. His cheeks gained a little colour but he managed to hide it quickly, he still had good control over his emotions. It was the one good thing his father had taught him.  
  
'She better not say anything to Potter and Weasel.' He thought, checking his hair in the mirror one last time he grabbed his robes and wand and left for the Great Hall.  
  
He walked quickly down the corridors, ignoring the yells of students that he pushed past. He was so intent on finding Hermione that he was not looking where he was going.  
  
"Watch where your going Malfoy!" Harry spat, picking himself up off the floor.  
  
"Likewise" Draco spat back, and then continued on his way, ignoring Ron's shout of "Ferret boy". Granger wasn't with them, it gave him a chance to speak to her, warn her.  
  
He burst through the doors of the Great Hall and scanned the Gryffindor table for Hermione. He spotted her talking to the younger Weasley laughing at something.  
  
'She bloody well not have told her' He said to himself as he walked up to her.  
  
"Granger."  
  
Hermione didn't turn round, but continued to talk to Ginny.  
  
"Granger, Granger, for fucks sake Granger will you just turn round."  
  
Hermione swung around in her seat and glared at Draco, taking this as an answer Draco began to speak.  
  
"Don't you dare say anything to anyone, do you hear me."  
  
"Don't tell anyone what?" Ginny asked leaning around Hermione and looking curiously at Draco.  
  
Hermione blinked at him, fighting the smirk that she felt playing on her lips, deciding what to do. She liked the idea of Draco, the ice prince, being worried about his reputation and her having the power to control him. On the other hand it was Malfoy, the ice prince, she didn't want to end up hurt.  
  
Remembering that she was supposed to be ignoring him, coz of his little comment the night before she turned around and continued to speak to Ginny.  
  
Draco looked at the back of her head, slightly relieved that she didn't say anything, and yet he was angry. Hermione always had a way of getting under his skin, affecting his cool façade. This time she was ignoring him; this time she had the power. Her of all people had power over him.  
  
He turned on his heel, and stormed over to the Slytherin table, grabbing his timetable and a piece of toast. Looking over his timetable he saw that he had double potions first thing, and with the Gryffindors to top it all off. The rest of the day was better ancient runes and muggle studies his favourite lessons. He looked up as Harry and Ron entered the hall, and sat down next to Hermione. As he watched them he noticed Hermione shoot a glare at him, and Ron hugging her. He glared at the Golden trio and left for the common room, to collect his bag. Hermione sighed as she made her way through the Entrance Hall to her common room. Double potions was not her idea of fun, especially as Snape had now developed a habit of pairing her with Pansy Parkinson.  
  
She was so busy worrying about the lesson that she wasn't aware of where she was in the castle.  
  
"Young Lady" she heard a voice call after her.  
  
She whirled around and couldn't see the source of the voice.  
  
"Over here dear"  
  
Hermione suddenly realised where the voice was coming from. It was the portrait Professor Endora, Hermione smiled and thanked him.  
  
"Anytime dear." The professor replied as he swung in letting Hermione into her common room.  
  
Seeing the common room was empty Hermione took the opportunity to read by the fire, like she used to do in the Gryffindor common room. She sighed, she missed spending her time with Harry and Ron, and sharing her dorm with Lavender and Parvati. Wrapping her legs around her she settled in the armchair and began to read from where she left off.  
  
"Ah Miss Granger, you finally decided to grace us with your presence."  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"I don't want to hear any excuses Miss Granger, 10 points from Gryffindor." Snape interrupted "Over there by Mr Malfoy"  
  
Hermione stood looking at him, "Malfoy"  
  
"Yes, now or it will be more points."  
  
Hermione stormed over to the desk in the corner, glowering at Snape.  
  
"Calm down Granger, cut up this bezoar"  
  
"Bezoar, but..."  
  
"Its used for the reversal of potions, well if you actually got here on time then burying your nose in a book you would have known that we were making shrinking potions this morning. " Snape informed her, wearing a smirk similar to that of Dracos.  
  
Hermione nodded and began to shred the bezoar in silence, Snape looking down his nose at her. Snape walked away, no doubt to look over Neville, who was sweating slightly, obviously terrified he would do something wrong.  
  
"Tut tut Granger," Draco muttered, a smirk playing on his lips.  
  
Hermione ignored him and began to shred the roots that were to be added next. Draco tried again.  
  
"What would your parents think, their precious mudblood in trouble already"  
  
Hermione breathing quickened, it took every once of her strength not to retaliate. This year it seemed harder than ever. Draco watched his effect on her carefully; the smirk that had been playing on his lips was now a full-fledged grin.  
  
Draco continued to provoke a reaction from her, by the end of the lesson he was almost as annoyed as Hermione, she still hadn't reacted any of his comments. In fact she hadn't looked or spoken to him all morning.  
  
'She's ignoring me, just like she said she would!' This annoyed Draco more than anything. He hated being ignored!  
  
Just as Draco was about to throw another insult her way Snape called for the end of the lesson.  
  
"Put your finished potions in the vials and place them on my desk, Hurry up now" Snape barked to the class.  
  
As Draco ladled the dark blue liquid into the bottle, something occurred to him, if Granger was ignoring him she wouldn't be able to refuse to do anything he told her to, not without speaking to him anyway.  
  
"Granger take this up to the desk now!" He instructed.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow; there was no way she was going to take the vial up there.  
  
"Why can't you do it Malfoy"  
  
Draco stared at her in surprise; he hadn't expected her to break her vow of silence.  
  
"Because, I told you to."  
  
"And..."  
  
"Just Do It Mudblood!" He shouted, 'GOD she is sooooo aggravating'.  
  
Hermione was so angry, she had put up with his abuse for seven years. Draco was the only one who could make her blood boil; he was the only person she had ever hit, and she was about to do it again.  
  
What happened next happened so quickly that Hermione was still uncertain how it happened some time on.  
  
As she went to hit Draco her arm caught the vial and the shrinking potion flying across the room. As Hermione's hand made contact with Draco cheek, she gasped as she saw the potion hit Snape full in the face.  
  
The whole classroom erupted with laughter as Snape's head shrunk to the size of a beetroot, and was soon matching the colour of one!  
  
"MR MALFOY, MISS GRANGER HERE...NOW" Snape squeaked. "Class dismissed" He added.  
  
Draco and Hermione glared at each other and walked up to the front through the crowd of giggling students to a fuming Snape.  
  
"At least we know the potion works" Draco said to Snape as he waited for the classroom to empty.  
  
"QUIET MR MALFOY, I expect more from the Head boy and girl, you are supposed to be mature, Detention, both of you!" His shrill voice rang in the now empty classroom; both Hermione and Draco were finding it hard not to laugh.  
  
"Leave NOW" Snape squeaked as he left the dungeon, slamming the door.  
  
"Nice one Malfoy"  
  
"Me... it was you who knocked over the vile, all over his head." Draco snorted as he thought of Snapes shrunken head.  
  
Hermione glared at him, resisting the temptation to laugh along with Draco. Picking up her bag she left the room to find Harry and Ron before her next lesson.


	5. Muggle studies

Well hello, i hope you enjoy this chapter.. i'm sorry it took so long its just taking a while to adjust to having nothing to do as i have now finished my exams and school!!!!!!!!WOOHOO!! ahem anyway thankyou all sooo much for reviewing my story it made my day to see that you all liked it. Well here is the next chapter... hopefully i will update quicker this time ;)

Disclaimer:Disclaimer: All characters belong to Jk Rowling; however the plot is mine so don't sue. ( not that you would get much if you did...I own the great fortune of 50p and a piece of string.)

Chapter 5  
  
Harry, Ron and several other Gryffindors were doubled over with laughter when Hermione found them. She joined them and she received several pats on the back for her accident in potions.  
  
"That was the funniest thing I have ever seen!" Ron managed to say through a fresh wave of giggles brought on by Seamus's impression of Snape.  
  
Hermione finally let loose the laughter that she had been restraining. She was laughing so hard she had tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Don't cry Granger." A cold voice drawled behind them. "Detention isn't really that bad."  
  
The trio whirled round, glaring at Draco.  
  
"I would be crying too," Harry spat, "If I had to spend detention with you Malfoy"  
  
"The feelings mutual Potter, and I think you'll find I was talking to Granger"  
  
"Why don't you just bounce along ferret boy?" Ron said as he stood in front of Hermione, as if shielding her.  
  
"I came to tell the Granger that we have to meet Snape here at midnight tonight for our detention." Draco glared at them before he left and sauntered up the stairs.  
  
"I can't believe Snape gave you detention for that, and with Ferret boy, I mean it was an accident." Seamus said once Draco had disappeared.  
  
"Seamus this is Snape we're talking about." Ron said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Ron, even Flitwick would have given me a detention for shrinking his head."  
  
"God can you imagine that," Ron said his eyes clouding over and a grin spread on his face. "His head would be no bigger than a peanut." He said breaking in to a new fit of the giggles as he began walking up the stairs towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts corridor.  
  
The other Gryffindors followed Ron; they were in high spirits as they walked into the their classroom.  
  
"Ah, here you all are, sit down quickly now." Lupin told them, winking at the trio as they sat down, amazed looks on their faces. They had expected to be greeted by Professor Jersey who had taught them last year. However they were ecstatic that their favourite teacher had come back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Today we will be doing a less demanding lesson than some of you would have expected, but this is just a starter so don't be fooled into thinking this will be an easy year, it is after all the same year that you will be taking your N.E.W.Ts. However, judging by the looks on your faces," he looked pointedly at Ron, who had been complaining to Harry about teachers going on about Newts already when it was only the first day of term!  
  
Ron blushed slightly and Lupin carried on, "you don't want to hear about your exams just yet, so today I am going to introduce you to a creature that is extremely useful in detecting danger."  
  
The class watched as Professor Lupin moved towards the corner of the room, where a large tree was standing. How they had all missed it was incredible but now that they saw it they noticed parts of the tree twinkling like there were Christmas lights hanging there.  
  
"These," Lupin pointed towards one of the twinkling lights, "are Clabberts. Can anyone tell me how they are useful to those studying Defence against the Dark Arts?"  
  
As usual Hermione's hand shot up, fingers outspread.  
  
"Miss Granger." Lupin laughed, happy to be back amongst his favourite Gryffindors.  
  
"Well a Clabbert is a animal that is half frog half monkey, its distinctive feature is a large pustule on the middle of its forehead. This pustule flashes and turns scarlet when danger is approaching."  
  
"Excellent Miss Granger 10 points for Gryffindor."  
  
Draco sat in the empty classroom and waited impatiently for the rest of his class to arrive. As he waited his thoughts turned towards his detention that night with Hermione. As hard as he tried he was finding it hard to dread it, he still didn't want to spend anytime with her and she still drove him crazy but since she had got of the Hogwarts express the day before Draco had realised that she was not just a annoying know it all she was a young attractive women. Draco shook himself mentally; he simply refused to think about Granger in such a way.  
  
He turned suddenly as the doors at the other end of the room opened, revealing Hermione and Lavender whispering animatedly. He stared momentarily at the two girls but turned as he caught Hermione's eye.  
  
Draco strained his ears to listen to the girls' conversation, purely to check whether Hermione was not telling Lavender about the incident that morning.  
  
"Have you decided yet?" he heard Lavender ask.  
  
"I think so, I mean Harry's sweet and all but Ron has just been so nice to me these last couple of months."  
  
"True, true."  
  
"Do you know what he said to me before I came to you yesterday on the train?"  
  
Draco was now leaning back on his chair, this could be Granger dynamite, his chance to get back at her.  
  
"He said, 'You're more then looks anyway, you have brains and you're brave', it nearly made me change my mind about coming to you actually."  
  
Draco lost the rest of the conversation as the classroom began to fill and the whispered conversation was drowned by the loud conversation of the other class members.  
  
Draco looked up as his fellow Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, sat next to him quickly drawing out his books as Professor Vector entered the room.  
  
"Welcome back class, so nice to see you. I have some exciting news to give you. Some of the more observant students will have noticed the sorting hat at the front of the classroom."  
  
Draco looked over to the shabby hat, 'I really should pay more attention to my surroundings' he thought  
  
"Its here because the beginning weekend of this year will be a new experience for all of you. This weekend, in pairs, you will be visiting a muggle village and joining in what muggles 'teenagers' call everyday things!"  
  
An excited murmur travelled around the room, every student in the class had waited for this chance.  
  
"This is a rare trip and a very good opportunity to learn, what I have named 'muggleness'." Professor Vector laughed at here own joke, but seeing the few of the students were amused she carried on.  
  
"Each of you will write your name on a piece of parchment and place it in the hat. The hat will then pair you in random. The first pair will come up to my desk and choose their location, with this location will be a list of activities that you will need to complete and some items you will need to collect if you want to pass this lesson. When the pairing is complete, I will give you the rest of the lesson to plan your little adventures. Good luck."  
  
A small piece of parchment appeared in front of Draco and the rest of the class. Draco signed it and placed it in the hat. He was secretly looking forward to this 'little adventure' as the Professor had put it. Now that his father was in Azkaban he had no reason to dread Muggle company.  
  
The class quietened down as the hat began to stir, suddenly and taking them all by surprise the hat called out the first pair, "Lavender and Blaise."  
  
Begrudgingly Lavender rose from her desk and followed Blaise up to Professor Vector's desk. "Well done, well done, right which location, ok Australia, good good. Here's you list dears go sit over there and you can plan your journey."  
  
The students sat attentively waiting for the hat to speak the next pair, "Neville and Seamus"  
  
Hermione sat and waited for her name to be called out, soon there would be no one decent left. Something in the pit of her stomach told her that her partner would be Draco.  
  
"Pansy and Bradly." Hermione watched as the last couple went up to the desk, her and Draco were the only ones left. 'This is the worst day ever' she thought as she waited for the dreaded moment when the hat called out hers and Draco's name.  
  
"Draco and Hermione." The hat called out at last.  
  
Both sighed deeply, both decided against the trip now that they were paired together. Hermione looked at the list on the Professors desk, left was London and Ounadogou (A/N Its in South Africa!). Before she had the chance to consider, Draco had taken the list of things to do on the trip and sat back at his desk.  
  
Professor Vector gave Hermione a sympathetic smile and shrug of the shoulders and ushered her towards Draco.  
  
Hermione sat next him, and read the parchment that Draco had placed on the desk.  
  
_LONDON  
  
You have chosen to study London in this part of your muggle studies. Many  
of you will be familiar with the stations Kings Cross. For this project I would like you to study the way in which London Muggles  
go about their day and how teenagers enjoy their leisure time.  
I would like you to experience the following things:  
Football match  
London Zoo  
Disco - clubbing as it is commonly known  
Fish and chips  
Oxford Street  
London Eye  
  
I would also like you to collect certain objects to show the class on your  
return:  
Programmes from any events  
An ice skate  
Photos (Camera provided!)  
Any London memorabilia!  
  
You will also be lucky enough to be staying at Le Meridian Piccadilly, a  
luxury hotel located in the heart of the West end!  
Remember no magic is allowed on any occasion. You will be travelling by Portkey and will arrive near your hotel in the early hours of the morning  
so be ready!  
_  
Hermione grinned, even with Draco this could be interesting, she had not been to London for a long time, and it was a chance to do the things she wanted to do for free!  
  
"What are you grinning at Granger?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well what do you think we should do first?" Hermione asked ignoring his question. "I personally think that it would be great to go on the London eye in the morning and then the Zoo."  
  
"I would rather go and watch paint dry then go around with you Granger but as I can't be arsed right now, I'll let you decide on the order."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and began to plan the trip, ignoring Draco who was watching her.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Professor Vector dismissed the class.  
  
"See you at midnight Granger." Draco said, snatching the list Hermione had made and leaving with Blaise.


	6. Dorminous Petalium

Well ok let me first start with a HUGE apology. it has taken me far far to long to update this story. But i strangely haven't felt up to writing. However deciding that i was being stupid and admitiedly after alot and i mean ALOT of pestering from a certain Vimy i have written this chapter. I tried to make it long so that at least it may make up for the delay...although i suppose it would have to be all finished to make up for that! Anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter and although i'm not promising as (as said by Mary Poppins) it would be a pie crust promise. One easily made and easily broken. But i hope to update alot sooner than i did this time!

Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think...good or bad i would really like to know.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. However i would like to point out that if you did decided to sue it would come at a very difficult and busy period of time in my life so if you could just wait a couple of months, i'll see what i can do!

Chapter 6

A twig snapped under Hermione's foot causing her to jump. The Forbidden forest wasn't exactly her ideal place but her awareness was in overdrive from being in there with Malfoy.

When Snape had oh so nicely told them they were serving their detention looking for a particular flower that only bloomed in the forest her heart had sunk. It sunk even further when he told them that only the two of them were going, without Hagrid as their guide.

Draco hadn't looked that thrilled either, but Hermione supposed that was more down to having to spend a night with her rather than having to go into the forest.

Draco was a little way ahead of Hermione, not straying to far but not too close either, God forbid anyone should see him with a 'mudblood'.

"Keep up Granger" He called back as he entered a particularly dense thicket.

Hermione sped up a little keeping her eyes ahead. Malfoy looked different in the moonlight, his features were less harsh and his blond hair looked less stiff. It was weird how much time they'd spent together; she'd spent more time with him than she had Harry and Ron so far this term and she was going to have to spend more with the coming project. She objected of course, with every fibre of her. She hated Malfoy with a passion that scared her. He was the personification of prejudice and he stood for everything she so violently was against; the light from the moon disappeared as the two walked in a heavy silence deeper into the forest.

"We're all most there…I think" Draco whispered more to himself than to Hermione.

"Hermione nodded in response and began to search for the flower. "It should be easy to spot, being white an all" she said out loud, trying to break the harsh silence that was enveloping around them.

Draco dismissed her attempt fro conversation and carried on looking, suddenly he spotted something pale under the dark of a tree not far off from where he had been standing. Praising his eagle like vision, that benefited him more than once, he strode over to it and broke the stems of the flower, careful not to damage the precious petals. A smirk on his face he stared at the flower but was disturbed by a rustling close by.

" Be a bit quieter Mudblood, don't want the vampires or werewolves to hear us"

"Its not a full moon Ferret, no werewolves" Hermione spat back.

'Bloody Smart arse' he thought as he stood up, gently placing the flowers into a pouch tied to his belt. The noise still hadn't stopped however and Draco's temper was rising. He wasn't scared of the forest but it wasn't his ideal place to reside and he certainly didn't want to attract any unwanted attention.

"Granger" He hissed, " Do you have to make so much noise." He pushed himself up from his crouched position and prepared to return to the castle when the noise grew even louder.

"I'm not doi….What is that?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Shut up… put out your wand," Draco ordered, doing the same to his.

Hermione was suddenly aware of someone's presence next to her. The rustling had mixed with a strange clicking and it was much closer and unbearably loud. What ever it was didn't sound friendly. If she had been with Harry or Ron she would have grabbed onto one of their cloaks momentarily and it would have boosted her confidence. She would have known she was safe and she could have carried on being her brilliant self but Malfoy did none of these things to her, and she certainly…

"What was that". Something brushed past Hermione ankles and she stepped away suddenly, crashing into something behind her.

"Get off me mudblood" Draco hissed, pushing her away. The noise was subsiding and Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief. She didn't doubt that Malfoy could fight off whatever it was that had been out there, but she didn't believe that he would have saved her as well as his upper class snobbish, arse.

"Lumos" Draco whispered awhile after the noise had stopped. The sudden light dazed both of them; it took awhile for their eyes to become adjusted. Hermione went to light hers but Draco stopped her.

" Just the one. It could still be out there." Draco looked around his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "And don't touch me again, alright mudblood. I don't want my cloak ruined. Follow."

Hermione only answered with a glare. 'Touch him, why would I want to touch him. Sure I grabbed his cloak when I fell, but it wasn't exactly like I wanted to. Smug, arrogant, bastard. I cannot believe that Parvati was jealous of me, '_alone in the woods with Draco Malfoy. He is just so handsome'_ Eh Girls! And whom does he think he is 'Follow' if only something large, hairy and terribly unpleasant would eat him, I'm not some kind of house elf he can order around. Though he shouldn't be doing that either; but that's beside the point, he isn't anything better than me. Who died and made him God anyway.' Hermione continued to curse to herself, not really taking notice of her surroundings.

Xx

"We should be out by now," Draco mumbled under his breath. Which way was it after the oak. He stopped suddenly and looked around, and although his ice-cold expression showed no sign of emotion he was silently troubled. 'On second thoughts, I hate this place'

"Why have you stopped?" Hermione demanded, breaking Draco's thoughts

"Don't ask questions, light your wand and look that way. Just do it Granger."

Hermione scoffed and folded her arms, "Why? Have you got us lost? You have haven't you, the infamous and 'royal arse himself' has got himself lost."

A wave off impatience and anger flickered over Draco's face but it soon melted away as if it never happened. Where did she, a dirty-blooded bitch, get off talking to him, a Malfoy, like that?

"Fuck off Granger, it's not just me who's lost."

"Well whose fault is that? Follow is what you said, I did and now we're lost"

"I'm warning you Granger stop your insolence and hold your mudblood tongue."

"Or what." Hermione raised an eyebrow, feigning her confidence just a little. She couldn't resist the temptation of seeing him angry. She enjoyed having the power over someone usually so in control of their emotions.

Draco strode up to her, leaving only an inch between them. Threateningly he leaned forward "Do you really want to find out?"

Hermione hand twitched towards her wand but she didn't move away, " I'm not as weak and pathetic as you think Malfoy, I'm not one of those pathetic whores who follows you around. I'm quite capable of defending myself."

Draco scoffed," Didn't look like it back there did it, grabbing onto my cloak with your filthy hands. Potty and Weasel weren't there so you were scared. Protect yourself; Potty and Weasel do it all. God knows why"

"Harry and Ron," Hermione seethed " Don't protect me, they need me. And, if they did they would do it because they are decent, loyal people"

"Oh please your going to make me sick. Decent, loyal people my arse, if they were decent they would let mudbloods like you die." Draco paused and watched as his words visibly stung Hermione.

"Its probably true about them needing you though, both of them together couldn't find there way out of a dead end street." Draco smirked, " Never thought you would admit it though."

"That's not what I meant and you know it, you're such a slimy, good for nothing Ferret. "

"Sticks and stones." Draco said amused at Hermione's frustration. Somehow the tide had turned and now it was Malfoy with the upper hand. He walked away smugly and again assessed their situation. Hermione had been right of course, they were lost but he was sure he'd be able to find a way out, of course he could he was a Malfoy.

Hermione was still fuming behind him, she couldn't believe he had the audacity to say something like that to her face, she simply refused to let him have the last word, anger and frustration taking over she threw a rock at his head. The thud as it hit him was satisfying, even if she immediately changed her mind about it having been a good idea.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU BITCH." Draco yelled as the stone hit the floor. He grabbed hold of Hermione's wrists and twisted sending a sharp pain through her body.

"Get Off Me" Hermione demanded. She was scared; she had never seen eyes as terrifying as Draco's were at this moment. There was a cold, hateful fire burning in them, it seemed uncontrollable but she was damned if she was going to let him see her fear.

"Never, never do that again" Draco bristled with anger. He gripped harder; he could feel her skin bruising under his grip.

"Understand" Hermione flinched with pain, now unable to hide the overwhelming fear. Draco saw the fear in her eyes and it pleased him, 'the Gryffindor saint' is scared he mused to himself. He twisted her wrists again,

" Understand." He repeated.

Hermione nodded against her will, she didn't want to give in but the pain was too much.

"Good." All signs of anger disappeared from his face as he let go of her; it was as if nothing had happened. The only evidence was the purple attains on Hermione's pale skin.

" Good, now light your wand and look down there." Draco instructed as he turned away from her and began to look around him.

Hermione stood staring at him, her breathing ragged and short. She had never been so angry as in that moment. Blood was rushing through her veins and she could hear it all around her. She lit her wand and marched off in the opposite direction to Draco. She was damned if she was going to spend any more time with him. She couldn't stand the way Draco could get under her skin and how he thought he could order her around. She was going to have to switch partners for muggle studies, even if he was the Head boy she couldn't stand being with him more than was absolutely necessary and that meant duties and meetings, no more.

"Where are you going?" Draco demanded.

"Away from you." Hermione shouted back and continued her determined walk through the forest. She was almost certain that she could see a dim light in the distance; she was willing to believe anything to get away from Malfoy.

Xx

Draco sneered, fine if she wanted to get lost it wasn't his problem, he was the one with the flowers and he was the one that Snape would praise for getting them. Whether or not he would be best pleased with Draco for leaving the Head Girl alone in the forest didn't bother Draco. She was Head Girl for a reason surely, unless the fool Dumbledore only put her in the position to equal the mudblood's influence in the school. Deep down Draco knew this was rubbish, Granger was a good witch. There was no doubt she was intelligent but she didn't have what mattered. She didn't have a pure blood running through her veins, her magic had been coincidental, a mistake and he believed his prejudice wasn't prejudice at all, her blood was dirty and she didn't deserve to be called a witch.

Draco continued with his thoughts as he trudged through the brambles and low hung branches. Every so often a thorny branch would seem to swipe at his perfect skin, desiring to leave its mark, but they always seemed to pull away at the last moment. It was as if his blood was too dangerous, too regal for its thorns. It wasn't long before Draco reached a clearing and was able to feel the moonlight shine down on his skin. Relaxing slightly from his previous anger Draco's body suddenly tensed as he heard a scream far off in the distance.

He shook his head, he didn't care, whatever the stupid bitch had got herself into she could get herself out again. He continued to walk through the clearing when he heard the scream again, more desperate than before and closer. Telling himself that he was only turning back to save his own neck he ran off.

Xx

She was lying on the floor of a clearing. Her normally pale skin was almost translucent as the crescent moon shone down on her. Her hair was over her face, obscuring the look of terror on her features. Draco couldn't help but think that she looked almost like a fallen angel. Not because of her beauty but because her almost ethereal skin looked so out of place in such a wild and tangled environment.

Slowly and cautiously Draco emerged into the clearing and checked the girls pulse. It was strong, despite her current state of unconsciousness. Her wand lay abandoned amongst the brambles and the dangerous plants had already begun to grow over her unmoving body. It made Draco cringe to think how many other secrets the weeds were hiding. He picked up her wand and then after a small amount of hesitation at getting his hands 'dirty' picked Hermione up and slowly made his way out of the forest.

Xx

It seemed that Hermione _had_ been headed in the right direction because it wasn't long till Draco had reached the Castle, his arms were aching from having to carry her so far. Placing her down on the floor he pushed open the heavy doors to the Great Hall. A rush of warm air hit his chilled face and the warmth seemed to stir the unconscious Hermione. Her eyelids fluttered and her hazel eyes open, cloudy and distant. She mumbled something too quietly for Draco to hear and as soon as she had awakened a new wave of drowsiness seemed to wash over her sending her back to her unconscious state.

Annoyed at still having to carry her Draco, none to delicately picked her back up and marched down to the dungeons in search of the potions master.

'She's better like this' Draco mused as he walked the familiar corridors of the dungeons. 'Doesn't talk as much'

"Mr Malfoy" A smooth voice said from a nearby doorway.

"Professor, I got the flowers but it seems as though Granger seems to have gotten into a bit of a bother"

Snape emerged from the shadows and looked at the limp figure in Draco's arms as if only just noticing her. "Bring her in, just looks like she's been near to many _dorminous petalium_"

Seeing Draco's raised eyebrow he explained. "The pollen from the flower can cause the inhalant to fall into a deep sleep. Its effects however…put her down on the desk…are usually just a hallucinogenic."

"That explains the God awful screaming then."

Snape nodded curtly and continued to look through his cluttered shelves. " Am I right in thinking that the two of you were not together?"

Draco nodded unsure of where the professor was heading. " Yes sir, she went in the opposite direction."

Snape raised an eyebrow but didn't pursue it further; he didn't care particularly for the squabbles of teenagers. Finally finding what he was looking for he walked over to Hermione and waved a strong substance under her nose.

Almost immediately the colour returned to her skin and the hazy air that had surrounded her disappeared. Slowly she opened her eyes and sat up.

"Where am I?" she whispered.

Draco rolled his eyes, such a clichéd phrase, couldn't she have thought of anything better?

" The dungeons Miss Granger. Mr Malfoy kindly brought you up to my office after you became unconscious."

At the mention of Draco's name Hermione glared and moved off the table, to find that she was not in a suitable state to be standing. She grabbed on to the table for support, waiting for the nausea to subside.

"I suggest you go and rest Miss Granger. Mr Malfoy, escort her to the dorms if you will."

Grudgingly both students followed Snape's orders and left his office feeling, to say the least, annoyed.

Xx

"Get off me Malfoy" Hermione sniped as the two left the corridor.

"My pleasure." He instantly dropped her elbow but despite him self hung back a little. Snape had, after all told him to escort her back.

He watched her, slightly impressed as she struggled along the corridors, her head held high. She was obviously trying to show him she didn't need anyone but she was failing pretty well. He couldn't resist the overwhelming urge to provoke her. It would be too easy.

"So, Granger's afraid of flower pollen now is she."

Hermione stopped briefly, but then deciding she didn't have the power or energy to respond ignored his taunts.

"You know my shoulders are killing me."

"So" Hermione spat back, she didn't give a damn about his stupid shoulders. If he wanted to feel pain he should have her headache.

" So, well I am hurt. I carry your lump of a weight all the way to the castle and that's all you can say." Truth be told she hadn't been that heavy but all Draco wanted was a reaction.

"And what's your point. Do you want a medal?"

" I should get one, helping you. You ungrateful mudblood."

Several portraits around them gasped but Hermione ignored him; she really was too tired to let a stupid word affect her. She walked in proudly in silence in front of Draco till she reached the sleeping portrait of Professor Endorra. She opened her mouth to speak the password but Draco got there first and the portrait swung open. Hermione went to walk through into the dorm when she was pushed aside.

"I think not mudblood, I should go first. Order of importance you know."

Hermione bit her tongue, preventing herself from responding and walked into the common room, glad of the friendly fire that was there to greet her. Slowly she headed to the door to her room. She had planned on sitting by the fire but the blond Slytherin put her off as he slumped into the overstuffed armchair. He spoke to her as she ascended the stairs.

"Well good night Granger. Don't let the Flowers bite


End file.
